12-24
by daphrose
Summary: Boot prints dotted the snow, soon covered by fallen enemies. It was just another fight, but the best part, she thought, was the holiday-related quips flying around with each punch. (Part two of my Christmas 2015 one-shots)


**(EDIT: Apparently FF doesn't like the slash in the title, so I had to dash it. But only after I posted it, so if you get email alerts from me, it'll come up as 1224, which might look weird, so . . . sorry about that. XD)**

 **I've been listening to Nine Lashes songs all day, but Christmas, yeah, sure . . .**

 **This one-shot is part two of my Christmas 2015 one-shots. I suggest reading A Mad Chase's Christmas before you read this one, and then you can read Wizards in Christmas Decorations and The Silent Bionics once I post them over the next few days. :)**

 **This story is based off "Christmas/Sarajevo 12/24" by Trans Siberian Orchestra, and if you haven't heard it, what are you doing with your life?! Basically it's Christmas action music, and it's currently my favorite Christmas song. :) So yeah, listen while you read!**

 **I'm afraid to say that this is not my best work ever . . . I think I might be getting sick (this week, of all weeks?!), and my head's kinda** ** _woooooooo_** **right now. So I apologize that it's not the best.**

 **I don't own Bree, Kate, or Taylor, but Opal, Phoebe, and Ignacio Valentine and his followers are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 *** * * 12/24 * * ***

* * *

I walked through the snow, watching the boot prints I made behind me. It was a quiet night—a silent night. The stars twinkled overhead. As me and the rest of my crew reached the top of the hill, however, our night changed.

"There it is," Taylor said. "Right?"

"That's it; right at the bottom of the hill." I looked around. "You guys think you can handle this?"

All the girls around me nodded. I knew they would do just fine; I had trained them all myself.

"You know the mission," I said. "You'll do just fine."

We stood for a moment in silence, then we all charged down the hill. Men rushed out of the building to greet us. Some held up their fists, others held up weapons. We didn't care.

Taylor ducked all of their advances with ease, using her heightened hearing and vibrating glasses. No one stood a chance sneaking up on her.

Opal picked up the ice all around us and used it to her advantage, freezing some of the men to the wall and creating a shield around herself.

Kate let out her sonic shriek at anyone who dared to approach her. Though she had fear written all over her face, she did a fine job taking them down.

Phoebe punched everything in sight—she came very close to taking a few of her sisters along with the enemy. She would not be defeated, and she made that clear.

I sped around my attackers, leaving them dazed and confused, and I didn't hesitate to throw an uppercut before they could recover.

By the time we finished, twelve unconscious men lay in the snow.

"Twelve villains of Christmas," Opal commented, sending me a smirk.

"Don't get cocky yet, girls. There are going to be a lot more of them inside."

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Kate said, grinning at me.

"It's almost like we were made to do it," Taylor said, and I'm certain she would've winked if she could've.

"Enough talk," Phoebe growled. "Let's punch some more bad dudes!"

With that, the Alpha Girls stormed the building. As I had said, there were more inside, some even meaner-looking than the ones we had faced out in the cold snow, but we weren't about to let that stop us.

We fought rhythmically, throwing punches and ducking swings in near-perfect unison, like we all danced to some unheard music.

Taylor started our real fun when she punched an attacker square in the jaw and leaned over to say, "Merry Christmas to you and yours."

I took out one guy with a knee to the chest. "And happy New Year, too," I whispered as he fell to the ground.

"Happy holidays!" Kate screeched, knocking out a whole group of adversaries.

"Happy Hanukkah, too," Phoebe growled as she sent another burly man into the wall.

"I'll give you a silent night," Opal said as slammed a chair into one man's head.

Soon enough we'd cleared the room—the entire central area of the warehouse.

"That's not all of them," Taylor said. "We didn't get the leader."

"He's our mission," I mumbled.

"Please tell me he's here," Opal whispered.

We stood still, taking in deep breaths and watching them leave as puffs of frost. The weather certainly wasn't like that of the bionic island.

"So," a menacing voice boomed above us, "you finally came to take me down . . . and on Christmas Eve, no less."

We looked up to see a man on the walkway above us. I recognized him immediately: Ignacio Valentine, the man who had evaded arrest for his criminal acts for far too long.

"We're here to stop you!" I shouted up at him.

"Oh, a whole group of pretty young girls show up on my doorstep the day before Christmas to _stop_ me?"

"We're not going down without a fight!"

"I'm sure, but neither am I." He waved his hand, and all around us more soldiers stepped out of the shadows.

"We can take them," I whispered to my girls. I finally understood Chase's role: a leader had to stay strong and confident no matter how bad a situation looked.

"Catch me if you can," Ignacio said with a grin.

"Trust me, we will!" Taylor shouted up at him.

"Leave him to me," I said. "You guys take care of the rest."

"Are you sure, Bree?" Kate asked. "This guy's on a _lot_ of wanted lists for a reason."

"I know. Just . . . get my back."

The girls nodded and advanced towards their adversaries. I ran to the wall and began to scale it, keeping Ignacio in my sights. Below me I could hear all the quips coming, and in some ways they made me prouder than the number of enemies my girls had taken out.

"Joy to the world, sucker."

"How about I give you two turtle-dove-shaped bruises?"

"I'm here to deliver your lump of coal from Santa."

"Here, I can show you how to look just like Rudolph."

"Stocking? Try socking."

"Guess that jingled your bells."

"'Tis the season to take out the baddies."

"'Twas the night before Christmas . . ."

". . . and all through the warehouse . . ."

". . . not a henchmen was winning . . ."

". . . 'cause they're off to the jailhouse!"

I reached the top and flung myself onto the walkway. Ignacio looked at me and laughed. "Little girl, what do you think you're going to do?"

"I'm going to ho, ho, hold you down and haul you off to jail where you belong."

"I dare you to try." He sent me a leering grin, and I sneered right back.

He lunged at me and I blocked, hitting him in the kneecap with my heel. He growled in pain but didn't stop. He took my fist before I could swing again and spun me around so my stomach collided with the railing of the walkway. I recovered quickly and gave him a kick in the stomach. He looked at me with wide eyes, and then he turned and fled.

"You're not going anywhere," I hissed, using my vocal manipulation to make me sound more threatening.

He ran down the walkway and went through a door. I sped after him as he took off down the stairs. We threw a few jabs at each other as we descended, each just as earnest to win this fight as the other.

We made it to the bottom and out into the middle of the warehouse. Kate, Taylor, Opal, and Phoebe were still wrapped up with their own adversaries; Ignacio was mine.

He proved to be tougher than he looked, keeping me at bay with moves none of his henchmen had come close to displaying.

"I've fought for too long to be taken down by a little girl like you," he sneered.

"Yeah?" I tossed the hair out of my face. "Well, let's see what this little girl can do."

No more Misses-Nice-Bionic.

With my super-speed to aid me, I sent several dozen jabs into his chest. He stumbled backward and tried to hit back, but I deflected with ease.

We continued our fight as we walked closer to the edges of the warehouse where several pieces of furniture sat, stored away for who knows what. That gave me an idea.

I pushed Ignacio further and further back. He frowned, but there wasn't much he could do. Finally he tripped backwards and landed in one of the chairs.

Before he could move, I used my super speed to grab his belt and use it to tie his hands behind his back. For good measure, I also pulled off his sock and stuffed it in his mouth.

I stood with my hands on my hips as the other girls ran up. We shared some high-fives and I smirked down at Ignacio. He struggled and tried to spit out his makeshift gag, but to no avail.

"The cops should be here any minute," I said, "and this _little girl_ just whooped your behind. Merry Christmas, loser."

"They've got quite a mess to clean up," Kate said, looking around at all the incapacitated minions lying around.

"My brothers probably left a bigger mess on the island," I muttered. "Good job, girls!"

"That wasn't so hard, for our first mission and all," Opal said with a smile. "Will we get to do it again?"

"Of course. But for now, let's head back to the island. We still have Christmas to celebrate."

Taylor grinned. "I don't know; I kinda liked kicking butt on my first Christmas Eve."

We laughed, and for the first time since we'd arrived at the warehouse, I clicked on my earpiece. "Adam?" I doubted he would pick up, which was why I never attempted it before. "We completed our mission. Adam? Are you there?"

I heard a crash, a scream, and cheering. My eyes rolled up in my head. "Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

 **Maybe not the best ending . . . meh, I tired. Not so bad as I first thought, I suppose. And I'm rather proud of a few of those insults. XD**

 **Side note, how'd you all like Opal? I believe she appeared in Sever a while back, and I plan on her using her as a minor character for one or two stories in the future. She's my new OC, I guess, even if I've had the idea for her for a while. :) So I really hope you like her! (Even if she's not fully developed yet.)**

 **Who else is participating in Stardust16 and Lea Ootori's Secret Santa thing this year? (Check out Lea's page for more info.) I'm so excited! I just got who I'm doing it for, and I've already got the idea and everything—already started, in fact. XD Ooh! This'll be so much fun. :) (Of course, if you** ** _are_** **doing it, don't tell me who you're doing it for.** ** _Secret_** **Santa and all that. ;))**

 **So . . . again, the ending will be important for the next one-shot. That's Wizards in Christmas Decorations, and that'll be up tomorrow.**

 **I apologize again if it sucked; insults are not my strong suit, and it's been a while since I wrote fight scenes. I really need to get the hang of those. Still, leave a review, even if you thought it was bad. Tell me what you honestly thought and how I can get better. :) See you guys tomorrow! Merry Christmas and everything else! :D**


End file.
